


无人幸免

by younghavoc



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Crack, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: 一个四只小鸟都在错误的身体里的故事
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Kudos: 17





	1. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天杀的Grayson！！！

Damian醒来。  
他感到头痛欲裂，仿佛刚刚被蝙蝠侠踢中脑门。我不会真的被蝙蝠侠踢了头吧。Damian坐起来，无所谓地想。除去头痛，他浑身都有一种难以言说的酸痛感。这种酸痛感Damian从来没有经历过，不像挨过揍或者剧烈运动过的后遗症。这很不常见，多年沉浸在暴力中已经让他差不多有过每一种受伤体验了。现任罗宾揉着太阳穴，忍不住呻吟了一声，却立马被自己的声音吓了一跳。  
“妈的，”Damian忍不住骂了出来，“这怎么回事！”现任罗宾很快就意识到这并不是自己的身体：这个熟悉又刺耳的声音明显属于Jason Todd，加上床头柜上还放着个难看的红头盔。经历过各种不寻常事件的Damian冷静得很快，随即他的脑子里出现了一堆问题：这发生之前他在做什么？是他被放到Todd的身体里还是他被变形了？是魔法攻击吗？谁做的？如果他真的占用了Todd的身体，他自己的身体怎么样了？Todd的意识会去哪，是不是他们两个对换了？他可不希望Todd出现在他在大宅的房间里，顶着他的脸，看到任何不该他看到的，或者拿走不属于他的东西。要真是这样他大概得把刀横在Todd的脖子上威胁他闭嘴或者干脆杀了他。  
这个想法让Damian十分烦躁，知道某件事可能发生、心慌却无能为力。毫无头绪的他尽量转移心思，开始审视他所处的环境：一间普通的公寓卧室，家具很少但收拾得还算干净，窗外的景色像是哥谭的街道，大概是红头罩的某个安全屋。环视完四周，他又低头看了看自己的现状：该死的Todd居然裸睡。Damian被自己看到的景象恶心地抖了一下，把被子抓过来想盖住自己兄弟的小兄弟，就听见边上有人哼了一声。他不耐烦地扭过头，想把Todd的炮友或者不管什么玩意叫起来踹出门去，却看到了他意想不到的一幕。  
床那边的人趴在枕头上，因为被子被抢走，大半个光裸的后背都露了出来。那是个男人。Todd喜欢男人。行事粗暴情商低下还毫无审美的Todd居然喜欢男人，连他最“亲爱”的家族都毫不知情？换在平时任何时候，这都是值得Damian注意的重大新闻。Todd在跟男人打炮——他可以利用这条信息做好多事，比如至少可以拿来威胁红头罩或者成为他新的嘲讽素材，然而眼前什么也做不了。Damian一边遗憾时机不对一边强迫自己把注意力集中在解决问题上，决定先把这个人打发走再联系其他人思考对策。嘲讽Todd的机会多着呢，他不怕等。Damian把手放在对方的肩膀上，想拍醒他，却猛然注意到一个无比熟悉的伤疤。  
天杀的Grayson！！！  
如果红头罩喜欢男人让Damian感到头顶炸响烟花但最终可以接受，Jason Todd和Dick Grayson都喜欢男人并搞在了一起简直在他心中引爆了核弹。Damian很少见到他的兄弟们心平气和地共处一室。当涉及到家庭问题的时候，Jason一向竖着他的屏障；Dick是建立和睦家庭的主要支持者和执行人，但Damian也从未见到过Jason对这位大哥格外亲近。他们，在一起？确实，Grayson每次见到Todd都是一副蠢得不行的好大哥样，但他对Drake和Damian自己也是一样腻腻歪歪；Todd就更不用说了，他都没主动靠近Grayson一米以内过，至少没有在他们面前。然而现在Damian发现他的养兄弟们搞在了一起，不知是隐藏的太好还是多年的恩怨让他们没法跟正常人一样在别人面前表现感情，并没有人看出来甚至提起过。但是仔细想想，Damian觉得或许自己才是唯一不知情的人。  
父亲一定知道。蝙蝠侠监视一切，尤其是他身边的人，比如外星蓝大个和他的正义联盟以及当然他的养子们；Drake说不定也知道，毕竟他最爱的就是搜集情报再不声不响的利用它们，卑鄙的Drake；Alfred时常替Dick收拾他的公寓，从眼前的情况来看这两个人在那里搞过是肯定的，当然也逃不过Alfred的眼睛；至于女孩们，当涉及到男孩们的感情问题，她们总是知道。无论如何：他们知道却出于某些原因保持沉默，或干脆不知道，家族中没有人提起过这件事。说不定Todd那两个傻逼队友也知道呢！在自己的假设中单单被孤立的Damian有点懊恼，而他也说不清这感觉到底从何而来。  
Damian无视内心的酸涩，不屑地在心里说了句我才不关心。眼下的情况更尴尬，他尤其不想这样跟Grayson对峙。Damian虽然还不到青春期，但也能意识到睡在一张床上并且裸着的Todd和Grayson昨晚做了什么，更不用说他能感受到Todd的身体哪里不舒服——那种他从没经历过、现在说得通了的酸痛感。Damian拒绝往深了想。当面告诉大哥我知道你和二哥的事了因为我现在变成了他就躺在你面前，还知道拜你所赐他的身体到底哪里酸痛因为我正在亲身感受——在Damian最可怕的噩梦中都不会出现这样的情节。  
为了避免这种尴尬，保护自己的心理健康，以及拯救Grayson和他之间根本不存在的兄弟情，Damian决定先假扮一会他的白痴二哥，把蠢货大哥打发走，过上半天再去联系其他人。事实上，机会难得。情况已经是这样了，乐观点想至少他可以顶着Todd的皮找找乐子。毁掉他的名声一定能把他气得两年不回哥谭，那Damian就太满足了。哦，我还应该替Todd这废物甩了Grayson，反正那也是早晚会发生的事，因为他就是个混蛋而谁也受不了黏黏糊糊腻腻歪歪的Grayson。Damian心想，他俩想相亲相爱在一起还瞒过其他人？没门。  
Damian深呼吸了一下，开始试着把还睡得香甜的大哥叫醒。Grayson对他的名字并不回应。他在听到“Dick”之后也仅仅是皱了下眉还坚持继续睡。Damian简直对他失望透顶：警惕性这么差，Todd要是吃错药想在睡梦中掐死他简直轻而易举。几次呼唤不管用后，他硬着头皮决定拿几个爱称试试。Dick依旧没有反应，这让Damian几乎有些庆幸。想象一下从别的视角看，红头罩深情地称呼夜翼为“宝贝”、“甜心”的画面一出现在脑海里就害得他打了个冷颤，他当即决定回去以后不管用什么方法也要把这段记忆彻底销毁。  
言语不管用，本来就没什么耐心的Damian直接把对方硬掰过来面朝他并给了他两个巴掌。随着脸上逐渐浮现出两个掌印，Dick终于醒了，还未睁眼嘴里就冒出来一串咒骂。Damian没好气地又扇了他一下，心想着Todd一贯这个作风，Grayson不会生气的。挨了三下后夜翼果然清醒了并坐了起来。他如Damian预料之中一般没有发火。相反，他看向他的眼神中充满了震惊和怀疑。  
被对方这样紧盯着让Damian有些不自在，尤其是他还是作为Todd被这样看。他心里也忍不住打鼓：Grayson看出来了？怎么可能？与那双蓝眼睛对视了几秒，Damian决定谨慎开口。“你该走了。”他说，“我白天还有事。”Dick依旧不说话，沉默地又盯了他一会，低下头看了看自己的双手，又抬头继续看他，仿佛面前的不是看起来依旧是Jason的Damian，而是某种明显没进化好的外星物种。迟迟得不到回应的Damian已经心虚到了顶点，他几乎要大喊了：“说话啊！”对方又持续盯了几秒，终于开口了：“Jason？”“干嘛？”Damian不耐烦地回应，同时无数种可能性在他内心闪现。  
难道他第一句话就露馅了吗？Todd从不在他们打炮第二天早上赶人？他们还要干嘛，温存一会？他宁愿不去想那个娘炮兮兮的画面，简直太惊悚了。或者说其实他们同居了，赶走Grayson显得很没道理？不太可能，他时不时还会突袭Grayson的公寓，他明显还长期住在那里……没等他得出来一个结论，Dick就用一种谨慎地语气问了一句：“你还好吗？你的伤感觉怎么样？”什么伤？除了我现在受到的心理创伤吗？Damian拿不准这是不是个圈套。  
“你指哪个？”最后他说。“后背上。”又是几秒的沉默，Grayson利落地说。“没什么感觉，我大概愈合很快。”Damian迅速回答，“你可以起来了。现在是白天，你不打算在床上躺一天或者窝在公寓里不出门吧？”Grayson露出个无奈的表情，顺从地爬起来，下床开始穿衣服。Damian看着他十分自然地正面对着自己，丝毫没有遮挡一下的意思，感觉自己要瞎了。同一个早上被迫看了两个兄弟的全裸体可不算什么好的体验。  
他跟着也从床上下来，打开Todd的衣柜找几件干净衣服准备换上。Dick已经进卫生间洗漱去了。Damian看着他轻车熟路的身影，拆散狗男男的冲动更强烈了。他冲着卫生间的方向说：“我今天有事晚上不一定回来，你该去哪睡去哪睡吧，别往我这跑。”Grayson含含糊糊地应了一声，说了句注意安全还是什么的。Damian看着跟嘱咐妻子的唠叨丈夫一样的大哥，再一次感叹他在其他人面前跟没事人一样的高超演技。等他出来，Damian迅速去刷了个牙洗了个脸。用Todd的东西实际上没什么别扭的，毕竟这身体也不是他自己的，更何况Damian只想赶紧收拾好从Grayson身边逃开。他洗漱完出来，Dick已经坐在餐桌前给面包抹果酱了。“我不吃了，赶时间。”他语速很快地冲对方说道，同时抓起车钥匙拉开门，“顺便，不管我们现在算是在约会还是光打炮还是其他什么玩意，我要和你分手。”说完这句话，Damian迅速把门一关不给Dick反应的时间，一口气跑到楼下。  
总算出了口痛快气，他心想，嘴角终于勾了起来。


	2. Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “啪！啪！啪！”

床头的通讯器响了一声。一只手伸过来摸索了半天，把它抓了起来。  
“Jay……”Roy抱怨地嘟囔着来电人的名字，“这才几点啊，还让不让人好好睡个觉啦。”“Harper……Roy！军火库！”通讯那头的人不管他在说什么，自顾自大喊大叫了起来。“行了行了我听见了，想我了也不用这么激动啊。”他迷迷糊糊地爬起来，揉揉眼睛，看了眼表，瞬间就清醒了过来：“早上8点！这可是我们难得的假期啊，这么早把我叫起来是有多恨我呀！现在你不是应该跟Dick在一张床上愉快地翻滚并且把这项活动持续一整天吗？”听完这句话Jason顿了一下，咬牙切齿地说：“别废话，你在哪里？”他听起来就像吞了只苍蝇一样别扭。Roy忽略这点小细节，打了个哈欠：“在我的公寓啊，你知道的，昨天上午分开之前我跟你说了。Jaybird，你总是这样不听人家说话我好伤心。”这次那头的停顿更长了。虽然Roy听不到任何声音，但他确定Jason一定在努力咬牙才不让自己把通讯器捏碎。“好了好了，我在星城这个公寓。”他赶在坏脾气的搭档爆发之前开口，“有什么事这么要紧？”“星城？你在绿箭那？”“嘿！当然没有！”Roy抗议道，“好不容易回来一趟，想念这城市了而已。”“哦，地址发给我，我现在过去。”通讯就这么挂断了。Jaybird居然都不记得自己的公寓地址了，果然是有了男友忘了朋友。放下通讯器，Roy忧伤地一边想，一边把消息发了过去。  
Jason没花多长时间就到了。他从窗口跳了进来而不是规规矩矩敲门。窝在沙发上的Roy已经习以为常了，眉毛都没挑一下。“穿上点衣服啊！”落地后Jason的目光一落在他身上就皱起了整张脸，“好像我今天还想看更多裸体似的。”他对着自己小声抱怨了一句。Roy依旧挪都不挪一下：“我穿着内裤呢！再说了我身上哪里你还没看过啊，怎么还突然介意起来了。”他拍拍身边的空位：“别站着了来坐下。Dick看起来……感觉起来怎么样？”Jason有点别扭地走了过来，坐得离他有点距离。“挺好的。”想了一下，他挤出这三个字，听起来有点咬牙切齿，但Roy相信那只是错觉。“那就好。所以，到底是什么事？这么早叫我起来如果不是紧急情况的话我可生气了。”他做了个无用的威胁。Jason犹豫了一下，看起来像是在措辞：“我想问你，我们回来之前，在哪里，做了什么？”Roy看着Jason，等着他的下一句，而Jason说完就闭上了嘴看着他。对视几秒，Roy忍不住开口了：“没了？就这个？你就想问这个？”他感到十足的生无可恋，“Jaybird你自己居然不记得吗？还至于跑到这里来问我啊。”“我……有点记忆混乱，大概是后遗症吧。”Jason难得的底气不那么足。  
“记忆混乱？”Roy坐直了，用手撑着下巴，思考了起来。“因为上一个任务吗？我就没有出现这种情况啊。你还有什么别的症状？”“别废话，就回答我的问题。”Jason又显示出了一贯的没耐心。Roy并不在意他的态度：“我想想。我们刚刚阻止了一个拿着偷来的外星科技做人体实验的疯狂科学家……哦！他的那瓶成分不明的黑色液体！”  
_“掩护我！”Jason大吼一声，抬枪打中了几个雇佣兵，扭头看向他的红发队友。Roy应声射出了几只网箭，把剩下的人圈在一起，为Jason清出了一条路。_  
_红头罩穿过了几条复杂的通道，终于到了尽头的实验室，而他几乎立刻被里面无数具被放在休眠仓里的人体惊到了，停在了门口。“天啊，”刚赶到他身后的军火库惊叹道，“这家伙真是疯的不轻啊。这些人都是他绑架来的？还活着吗？”“我不确定。”Jason阴沉着脸走近开始查看。这里保守估计也有上百个这样的休眠仓，每个都贴着标签写明了一些实验信息。Roy跟在他后面读着这些标签：“我想他们都脑死亡了，没救了。”Jason沉默着停在其中一个仓前，里面的男孩看起来不过十四五岁。没过几秒他就听到斜后方有动静，迅速侧过身躲过了一颗子弹。还有更多安保。这是他的第一反应。“小心！”他警告Roy，同时蹲下身子寻找掩护。剩余的雇佣兵人数不多，Jason开了几枪，又迅速重装了子弹，才有空转头去看Roy怎么样了：他同样躲过了对方的火力，正冲着最后一个人射出一支箭。_  
_“啪！啪！啪！”几声鼓掌出现在他们身后。Roy迅速跳起来拉开弓摆了个防守的姿势，警惕地看着声音的来源。“很惊人，不是吗？”来者穿着白大褂，戴着厚厚的眼镜。他的肢体动作显示出了极度的兴奋，眼里闪着疯狂的光芒：“为了达到一项科学成就，需要这么多的实验和牺牲。你们两个……哦，你们本来可以成为绝妙的实验对象的！”“变态！这些是人，不是你该死的试验品！还有你别想打我和Jaybird的主意！”Roy提高了声调，脸颊因为愤怒而有些泛红。Jason则冷静的把枪口对准了面前激动的科学疯子：“我们有什么理由不杀你吗？”“杀我？”对方困惑了两秒，随即飞快地絮絮叨叨了起来，“哦。不，你们不能杀我……好吧，我是说，对你们来说我确实没什么活下去的价值。但是，我的研究！这种外星成分！谁知道它能做什么呢！它在那些实验样本上产生的不同作用就足够迷人……但我还没有结束，你们要是研究科学的话，就能体会到了……”“够了！“Roy打断他，实在是忍无可忍，冲上去想亲手了结了他。穿着白大褂的科学家在这瞬间爆发了求生的本能，堪堪躲了过去。他扑向了实验台，把一个盛着黑色液体的瓶子抓在手里，打开瓶盖，高高地举了起来。Roy扑了个空，还没来得及转身，对方就瞄准了他。Jason在这时挡在了他们中间，试图制服这个疯子。他抓住对方的手腕，对方一边挣扎一边还在一刻不停地念叨：“真可惜，我可能完不成我的研究了，但你们也别想跑……让我最后看看这瓶还没开始实验的能做什么！”Roy很快转到了他身后，从后面狠狠勒住了他的脖子，想把他从Jason身上掰开。使不上力气的科学家开始两手乱挥，那液体还是撒到了Jason身上一点。他最后终于因为缺氧晕了过去。_  
_Roy放开手，第一时间对Jason问道：“你怎么样，没事吧？”对方点点头，示意他液体只落在了外套上。“干完这票咱们真该好好放个假了。”Roy放了心，半靠在墙角，缓缓滑了下去。他的声音软软的，没什么精神：“你确定吧？这东西不知道有没有毒，别留下什么毛病……话说回来，我真感动。Jay，看见你奋不顾身保护我的样子，我就知道你是爱我的。虽然你嘴上不说，但是心还是很软的。我多希望你平时也能更温柔一点啊……哦，不，我不是不喜欢现在的你。就这样口是心非才是你的特点嘛，这样也很可爱的……”Jason瞟了他一眼，一幅不想理他的样子：“这个我拿走了，回去以后让Dick到蝙蝠洞检测一下。”他把盖子封上，将瓶子放在了夹克的内袋里，也终于坐在地上休息了起来。Roy对他点了点头。_  
听完Roy的回忆后，Jason沉默了几分钟，像是在整合他的记忆：“所以那瓶子给了Dick，Dick拿回了蝙蝠洞，然后不知道怎么落到了Drake手里，最后……”“或许吧，”Roy说，“我不知道后面怎么样，但你确实一回来就联系了Dick。”“但是如果不是你这蠢货差点被打，Tod……我也不会替你挡，更不会沾到那个不知道什么玩意……”他无视了Roy，目光向下，继续往下说，“而那个东西很有可能就是造成现在这种情况的罪魁祸首。”“嗯哼……嗯？什么？”Roy随口应了一声，突然又觉得有点不对。他看着Jason缓缓抬起头，看向他的目光里含着杀意，让他马上联想到了刺客联盟的杀手，内心警铃大作。下一秒，Jason就扑了过来。  
十几分钟后Jason从后面卡着Roy的脖子，身体贴着他光裸的皮肤，而Roy艰难地试图掰开他的手，一边断断续续地说：“我投降……Jay……放开……”又坚持了几秒后精疲力竭的两个人终于同时松开了手。Jason放开脸憋的通红的Roy，靠在墙上喘着粗气；Roy一屁股坐到了地上，猛咳了几声，揉着红肿的脖子。“每次跟你在一起最后都会变成这样。”他断断续续地说，沉浸在自己的声音里，“Jaybird你对我也太狠啦。难道咱们一起经历的美好时光你都不记得了吗！我都舍不得下手打你的……”  
“Roy。”Jason打断他，叫他的名字。“嗯？”Roy随意地应了一声，还低着头自顾自念叨。“我跟Dick分手了。”Jason干巴巴地说。“什么？！”Roy猛地抬起头，“Dick做了什么？你做了什么？”“他什么也没做。没人做了什么。”Jason瞪了他一眼。“那是为什么？”Roy有点小心翼翼地问。他看不出Jason是真的没事还是在故作坚强掩饰他的伤心。Jaybird今天的态度的确怪怪的，除去记忆混乱不说，这感觉就好像Jason不是Jason了，变了个人似的。Jason还在瞪着他，仿佛在和内心做斗争，最后看起来他做了个不情不愿的决定。他缓缓凑了过来，语速很快地说：“因为我不喜欢他。我喜欢你。”说完这句话，还没等Roy从震惊中反应过来，Jason就迅速在他脸颊上印下一个别扭的吻，然后转身从阳台的窗口跳了出去。  
Roy楞楞地坐在原地，感受着风灌进来吹在他身上。抽屉里那个只在普通情况下用来联络的手机突然响了起来。他迷迷糊糊地站起来走到桌边，把它找了出来。  
屏幕上一闪一闪地显示着Dick的名字。  
哦不——


	3. Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而事实证明氪星人想要的东西总是能以某种方式得到。

Conner一直保持着标准的作息。  
他的生物钟像平常一样很早就把他叫了起来，然后就是例行的洗漱、整理、早饭，和一段不长不短的训练。  
今天是休息日，他并不期望Tim会很早起来。跟他相反，红罗宾总是保持着紧张又混乱的生活。他尤其喜欢熬到深夜把手头的工作做完。昨天Tim又半夜才从哥谭回来，一般在这种日子，直到下午大家才能看到他揉着眼睛从房间出来。所以午饭时间Conner经过Tim的房间时，里面翻箱倒柜的声音显得十分不寻常。  
“Tim？你还好吗。”Conner轻轻地敲敲门。“等一下！”半天里面才传来一声回答，伴随着什么东西倒了的声音。几声脚步声过后门在他面前打开了。Tim顶着一头乱发，衣服还歪歪斜斜得挂在肩膀上：“说实话，不是很好。”  
“……所以说，你前一天是在自己的床上睡的，一觉醒来却发现自己在这里。你们的身体互换了？”Conner呆呆地看着面前Tim模样的Dick，听完对方的解释后他的大脑有点无法运转。Dick换了衣服也稍微整理了一下仪表，两个人站在Tim房间内的一团乱麻之中。“看起来是这样的。”Dick挠挠头，露出一个标准的蝙蝠家大哥的微笑，“不用担心，做义警以来发生各种突发状况也应对了不少了，总有解决办法的。”Conner点了点头：“有什么需要的话我们会尽量帮你。”  
“事实上，不用急着跟大家说……先让我搞清楚到底发生了什么，是针对我和Timmy的攻击还是某些人的小小恶作剧。要是能很快解决的话就不麻烦啦。”不知道是不是Conner的错觉，Dick说这话时候的表情看起来格外心虚，仿佛在掩盖什么。好奇心使他陷入了沉思——直到Dick拍拍他的肩：“我得赶紧回自己那里，Timmy醒过来以后说不定会看到一些……你懂的，即使是兄弟彼此之间也得有点小秘密。”Conner没出声，只希望Dick指的是脏衣服或者满冰箱的过期外卖，而不是某些让Tim看了会想自插双目的东西。  
他在内心祈祷的同时，Dick已经简单收拾好准备离开了。“Timmy的手机和通讯器我拿走了，我之前呼叫过他，可能他还没醒。我去的路上会再给他打电话的。”Dick一边说一边往外走，“不过以防错过了……他联系这里或者回来的话麻烦你转告他我回家以后要是没见到他，就会去哥谭找Bruce做个全面扫描，让他到大宅找我。”“好。”Conner安静地陪着他一路走到出口，仍然有点难以适应听“Tim”喋喋不休或者看他做出各种标志性的Dick式表情和小动作。  
“好啦，我走啦！”Dick转过身对他挥了挥手，就消失在了传送门的另一边。Conner站在原地，也冲他摆了摆手。  
“嘿，Conner！”Bart一阵风一样跑过来，揽住他的肩膀，目送着Dick离去，“Tim今天起的够早啊。”Conner默默拨开他的手：“吃饭去吧！”心想要是真的Tim能起这么早，罗宾大概会给红头罩表白。  
Dick离开后Conner就重新投入了他的日常生活中，但有些事情隐隐不对劲的感觉一直萦绕在他心头，导致他大半天都心神不宁。思前想后，他还是有些担心Tim的去向，犹豫着要不要通知蝙蝠家其他人。最后Conner还是决定打给几个比较靠谱的那几位——也就是女孩们——问问情况。结果Barbara表示她什么都不知道；Cassandra简短地回了句我不在家；至于Stephanie……他能听见女孩在那头憋不住的笑。  
然而事实证明氪星人想要的东西总是能以某种方式得到。下午蝙蝠家的人就驾到了，虽然不是他期待中那几个——现任罗宾穿过大门，正在向他走过来。  
“嗨，Co……隆人。”Conner觉得在开头那一瞬间Damian仿佛想要叫他的名字，但他的语调很快就拐回到了一贯的傲慢。大概是他想多了。“罗宾。”他对Damian点了点头，算是打了个招呼，“你知道夜翼的事了吗？”“什么事？”Damian看起来完全不知情。于是Conner把Dick的情况完整地转述了一遍，还在结尾表达了对他和Tim安全的担忧。  
“哦，放心吧小子。你的小朋友那么聪明，他会没事的。”Damian听完后满不在乎地说。  
Conner并不惊讶于Damian对两个哥哥安全的不担心，毕竟很难有什么事会让Damian慌乱，或许这也侧面说明了他对他们的信心。最让他惊讶的是Damian居然会说Tim聪明，还完全没在用嘲讽的口气。这让Conner一时有些不知所措。“嗯……希望如此吧。”他最终还是没话找话地接了一句。  
Damian端详了他一会，大概把Conner脸上的表情看作了责备。他突然开口：“我并不是不关心他们。”  
Conner感觉自己更慌了。“我没有那么想……”他小声说，没有料到Damian会突然这样剖白。这实在太奇怪了。“其实我很敬佩Grayson，但我想这不是什么秘密。”Damian没有给他想下去的机会，继续说道，“至于Drake……他还不错。”Conner瞪大了眼睛，感到更加不知所措了。Damian是刚刚承认了他对Tim的正面感觉吗？  
“别那样看着我，克隆人。”Damian瞥了他一眼，“我有脑子。我当然知道Grayson是个正直的好人，Drake也不是个废物。我不说只是不想让他们太得意或者以为能跟我上演兄友弟恭而已。”Conner想问那你为什么现在要对我说，又怕打断了Damian突然的真情流露，只敢闭嘴等他继续。  
“Grayson是个正直的好人，但他有时候实在太变态了。”果然Damian没打算停下来，而Conner想不想听已经不在他的考虑范围内了，“你知道他表达感情有多么外放，但我打赌你肯定不知道他私底下还能更恶心。你去过他家吗？他的卧室墙上挂了一排用过的安全套，每个下面还标注着使用搭档。Grayson还美其名曰这是为了保存每段美好感情，呕。”没错，呕。Conner心想，我将来绝对不要踏入Dick家半步……等等所以……可怜的Tim！看来还是躲不过自戳双目了。  
“至于Drake，邋遢……”Damian还在说，而Conner不确定还想不想再听了。他张了张口，刚想制止Damian，就听见下一句“……不过就连父亲也不是全无缺点。”Conner瞬间闭上了嘴。蝙蝠侠的八卦，我要听。  
“父亲的缺点就在于完全不会过普通人的生活——这话还是来自于我这个出身刺客联盟的人。蝙蝠侠机警聪明有条理，但回到家以后简直变成了白痴。衣服不会穿饭不会做打扫更不会，Alf不在家的时候整座大宅就变成字面意义的蝙蝠洞。连跟他约过炮的女人见识过以后都不愿意留下来吃早饭！这点上Drake还比他强，至少Brown对他不离不弃。”Conner想象着蝙蝠侠回到家脱了制服胡乱穿衣找不到吃的大喊Alf的样子……正被这幅画面惊悚到，一眼瞥过去看见Damian讲到最后一句嘴角却噙着一抹微笑。  
还没等他细想，Damian又继续说了下去：“要说我最喜欢的人——除了父亲——就是红头罩了。”听到这里，Conner已经整个人放空了。这不是真的，我中了迷幻剂，这一切都是幻觉。他在心中反复念叨，甚至连眼睛也闭起来了。“Todd人帅身材好，”Damian的声音把他带了回来，“打斗也不错，打扫做饭持家也很强。如果我是女的他一定是第一男友人选。”Conner悲伤地意识到这是真的不是他的大脑出了问题。大概出问题的是Damian的大脑。他混混沌沌地想。  
大概上天终于怜悯他的苦难了。Damian说够了，低头看了一眼表：“我该走了。”“我送你！”还没等他话音落下，Conner就抢白，仿佛生怕他还会反悔。Damian没说什么跟着他往出口走。两人还是互相点了点头当作告别。  
看着Damian消失在门后他才后知后觉地意识到罗宾连来的目的是什么都没说，然而无缘无故地出现的行为大概跟他的奇怪言论还挺配。还没来得及细想，Conner就听见他的通讯器响了。  
“喂？我有空……去农场？Jason在你那？”


End file.
